deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/Top 5 badass imo characters
Introduction Long story short, i got bored. I have nothing good to do, therefore i make this blog. All these characters are from like one anime so NO double-ups. Without further ado....HERE WE GO! Number 5 Nagisa Shiota from the assasination classroom series. Ok... so Nagisa is super badass, why? Because he took down a crazy fat miltary dude with the AWESOME SURE-FIRE technique which he was taught by everyone's favourite (when see 'favourite' read not 'NOT FAVOURITE') class e teacher's mentor aka ms hellabitch....Seriously he used a taser, backflip and a knife. That counts as badass in my book Number 4 Sebastian Michaleis (or however you spell it) the imfamous black butler of Ciel Phamtomhive. Now i know what you're thinking. Shouldn't ciel be the badass one because HE was the one who made a deal with the devil. Well no, Sebastian stopped a train with his one gloved hand, he can SOMEHOW jump high and apparantly angi, soma, lau and some of the other aristocrats don't give a ship about it. He also can throw knives and looks realy happy when he kills people. Demon badass, angel slaughtering, grim-reapering ass kicking, fangirl (fanboy-in grell's case) rejecting butler Sebastian michaelis takes number 4. Number 3 Slicing in at no. 3 is everyone's sycthe wielding girl. RUBY ROSE from rwby. Girl has a scythe that is SUPER big hell it can turn into a gun...A GUN for crying out loud. Sometimes the classics are cool but if you shove in like something from the modern world that would be cooler and you know what would be coolerer (probably not a word but oh well) if your name is like a reference to blood and flowers. Number 2 Swinging in and nailing those moves is everyone's favourite titan killing sociopath! no it's not eren....no it's not Mikasa...no it's not sascha...no it's...i give up. LEVI ACKERMAN! Despite being a 35-36 year old but only being like 160cm tall, everyone's favourite sadistic midget is all in all badass. He's so calm when killing titan...except when it comes to Annie, maybe he wants to kill her because she's shorter than him in human form...then again we have Krista. oh well! Levi heichou, your dancing moves take out number 2 RECAP i like suspense! Here's a recap. Number 5 Number 5- Nagisa shiota, the middle school girly looking assasin Number 4 Number 4- Sebastian michalis, the demon butler Number 3 Number 3- Ruby rose, the huntress with a scythe and a gun...mushed in one mechanism Number 2 Number 2- Levi Ackerman, humanity's last (but incredibly sadistic and morbid and bratty) hope Who can be more badass than an assasin, a demon, a girl with many weapons and a stunted looking badass Heichou intensify man...why... NUMBER 1 Queen Shiro of imanity and Elkia! ...ok i know what you're thinking 'oh aqua but shiro's a neet (not in education or employment or training) 11 year old who acts a lot like her older brother, Levi should've taken first place' well hoover damn you! i'll let you know that Shiro is like one of the best gamers when it comes to first-person shooters. She calculates all the variables in her field and shoots the bullet and like sora says "they hunt you down relentlessly like guided missles" Her skill in chess also beats computer grandmasters something that even LEVI couldn't do. All in all, Shiro may not be much into fighting, but she's a strategiser and is able to beat the other dudes in this list into chess. Yes even sebastian who is hellish old. Also i think she and sora would beat kirito and leafa gaming wise Category:Blog posts